not a bad thing
by smile in this wonderland
Summary: "twelve years ago, cam fisher fell in love with claire lyons." - "and now? cam and claire are happily in love."


**disclaimer} **don't own clique characters or son

**an} **here's another one shot. you all like clam right? well here you go.

**pairing}** clam

**song} **not a bad thing, justin timberlake

* * *

**not a bad thing**

cam fisher knows claire lyons thinks it's bad that she's in love with him.

(why wouldn't she, she fell in love with josh hotz and he broke her heart)

so cam has to do all he possibly can to show claire that loving him won't be a mistake.

(it's a lot harder then she thinks)

so cam takes her hand and kisses it, then smiles at her and winks, before walking away.

she chases after him and pulls him into a hug.

(he's got her)

{~~}

cam places his hands on her eyes, so she's momentarily blind. she squeals and reaches up to remove his hands.

he says _it's just me clairebear _and she smiles, calming down.

_don't do that_ is her response, when she turns around.

_but you're so cute when you react_ is always his reply.

and she blushes and she hugs him and he smiles and he kisses her cheek. and then they clasp their hands and continue walking.

(it's just what they do)

{~~}

and then one day, it all stops.

he places his hands over her eyes and she runs away.

he chases after her, hoping it's just a game.

(it's not)

she lets the tears run down her face as she tries to explain.

_I love you cam and I can't love you because if I do you'll break my heart. and I don't want you to love me because I can't love you and I don't want you to be dragged along because you'll end up getting hurt and I can't do that to you because it's not fair_ is what she says.

cam shakes his head before grabbing her hands.

_clairebear, if I wanted to get hurt, I would've fallen in love with massie block. I chose you because I know you won't hurt me. and you know, loving me isn't a bad thing. josh is the one who broke your heart. i'm not going to do that to you._

and she smiles and hugs him and he smiles and kisses her cheek. then they clasp their hands and begin walking.

(just like they always do)

{~~}

_clairebear, I love you _cam whispers, turning his head.

(they're sitting on his flatbed truck, looking at the stars because claire loves to look at stars, and cam loves when claire is happy)

_cammy, I love you too_ she replies.

_but I love you more _is his reply.

claire rolls over and puts all her weight onto her arms as she hovers over him.

_no, you really don't. I love you because it's been three years and you haven't broke my heart. I love you because you've always been there for me. you've been my heaven while i'm alive._

cam flips her over and hovers over her just the way she did.

_yes, but you see, I love you because it's been five years and you haven't broken my heart. I loved you since I laid my eyes on you, which was five years ago. and I love you because you're my clairebear. you are my claire lyons._

and she smiles and he smiles. then he leans down and kisses her, and she willingly kisses him back.

{~~}

_clairebear, what college are you going to _is the question cam asks over the phone when he receives his college acceptance letter.

_um, yale, how about you? _is the answer.

_well, I was going to harvard. now i'm going to yale _cam replies.

_no, you're not. you are packing your bags and going to harvard. _

cam knows claire is shaking her head on the other end.

_are you coming with me?_

_no, i'm going to yale because that's where I was accepted. you're going to harvard, because that's where you were accepted._

_nope. i'm going to yale because that's where the love of my life was accepted. clairebear, regardless of what you say, i'm going to yale, and you can't stop me. _cam smirks.

_but you didn't even apply!_

_what if I told you I did? _cam laughs. _clairebear, I knew I would get accepted, just like you. I never told you because it was going to be a surprise. well, surprise! _cam laughs.

_cam, I love you. _claire laughs.

_I love you too._

{~~}

and right after college, they're engaged.

and a year after the wedding, claire's pregnant.

nine months and three days later, Raegan Sophia Fisher is born.

two years later, claire is pregnant again, this time with a boy.

and then, Joel Hale Fisher is born.

{~~}

twelve years ago, cam fisher fell in love with claire lyons. eleven years ago, claire thought she fell in love with josh hotz. ten years ago, josh broke her heart. nine years ago, cam finally told claire he loved her. eight years ago, they said they loved each other. eight years ago, and they kissed under the stars. seven years ago, they walking into yale together. six years ago, they kissed under the stars (again). five years ago, they spent christmas together. four years ago, they graduated yale together, and _claire _proposed to _cam_. four years ago, claire is pregnant. two years ago, joel is born.

and now?

cam and claire are happily in love.

* * *

**an} **ASDFGHJKL; THIS WAS HORRIBLE OH MY GOD

well, in my eyes it is. does the ending even make sense? I tried, I tried.

WE CAN JUST RUN THEM RED LIGHTS

WE CAN JUST RUN THEM RED LIGHTS

no that'll get you a ticket.

oh my lord I am a dork please don't.

hahaha.

**review**?

-peyton c:


End file.
